1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ceiling suspension system and, more particularly, to a concealed fastening technique for mobile home ceilings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, the mobile home industry has preferred the use of large boards for the ceiling structures of their mobile home structures. Normally, this means the utilization of a 4-foot-wide board which may vary in length from 10 feet to 14 feet. This board is fastened to overlying roof truss structures which are positioned at 6-inch intervals. Therefore, each ceiling board would be fastened to four roof trusses, two at each edge of the board, and two in the mid-region of the 4-foot-wide board.
Initially, ceiling boards were mounted in place by driving nails through the front face of the ceiling board into the roof truss and using rosettes to conceal the nail heads. On other occasions, staples would be used to fasten the ceiling boards in position, and a batten strip would be placed over the staples to conceal the staples. This resulted in a spaced series of batten strips extending across the width of the ceiling structure.
Finally, the art advanced to the use of a stapling groove wherein the board is provided with a groove into which staples are passed. A plastic strip is then placed overtop of the staples to conceal the staples. This plastic strip could either act as an accent for the board at 16-inch intervals, or the strip could be finished off to blend in with the board structure to attempt to provide a uniform board structure. However, the blending in never was fully accomplished, and it was always obvious that there was some type of structure every 16 inches apart on the ceiling board.
The ideal situation in a mobile home structure would be to simulate a conventional home ceiling wherein the ceiling appears as a single unitary structure. The techniques to be disclosed hereinafter provide a means of approaching almost the ideal ceiling structure.